A Vacation
by Kitejings
Summary: Sarutobi meets a strange person on a vacation


Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves. A village full of hard working civilians and happy kind assassins. It was the middle of spring, nice and pleasant. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. Birds chirped as several spies tried in vain to escape with delicate information for their rival villages. These spies where caught and brought to a large building full of kind upstanding torturers, who wrung every last bit of information out of them before their execution.

Almost a two thousand feet about the village the air rippled. Swelling and stretching in a way that would drive any human observer mad, the air stretched like a boil on reality. With a soft 'pop' reality snapped back, leaving two large winged monsters plummeting towards the unaware village below.

The larger of the monsters a thirty foot tall beast that looked like a horrid cross between a man,boar, and several other less wholesome things began beating its large red wings to keep them in the air. As it did so it used its four arms to pummel the smaller creature. Its second mouth located in its torso drooled, wailed unholy words, and bit at the smaller one.

The smaller creature, all of twenty feet tall. A hideously beautiful lizard like being beat its own pair of wings forcing them down faster. Of its two arms the one not clamped to the face of the other monster held a strange and beautiful golden sword covered in the ugly black ichor of the rival beast. Using it's reptilian jaws to clamp around the neck of its enemy.

By this time the monster were low enough that people could see them. Alarms were sounded and civilians scrambled for their homes. Shinobi on the other hand gathered near the tower a large structure with a large symbol carved into the arching gate. As the monsters slammed into the ground in the outskirts of the city everything went quiet. After several tense minute and no attack forthcoming confusion began to spread. After all what other reason would such hideous creatures appear for. A search was made for the things lead by the Hokage himself. They found them in the center of distant training ground.

For the first time in a long time Sarutobi Hizuren the Third Hokage was unsure what to do. The horrible beast that had cause such panic seemed to be content to remain in the outskirts. Not trusting the motives of unknown beings he went with a large group of backup to find them and determine what if any threat they posed and the best way to deal with them. Which is why he was surprised to find them in a deserted training ground.

Coming to a halt the Hokage was met with a horrible sight. The smaller creature was eating the larger one. Taking a moment to better catalog the two things. He first focused on the victor. A large body covered in tiny golden scales was the first impression followed by the six large tentacles in a 'V" that writhed bonelessly on its back each shoulder held three of them. The head was draconic with seven short horns on its forehead. The hair was long, full, and a disturbing shade of red. The body was powerfully built even though everything about the thing screamed 'speed'. The arms were long and well muscled. The hands had long clawed fingers The legs were a mixture of man and dog with an extra joint like a dog's but upright like a man. Finally the feet were reptilian. Three thick digits pointed forward ending in black curved talons, a similar toe pointed backward.

Assessment of the victor Sarutobi focus on the other larger creature still futilely trying to keep the smaller one out of its guts. His eyes began to hurt as he focused. Thick matted black fur covered most of its body. It had for arms each ending in a clawed hand. The head was a warty and tusked mixture of man and boar. Thick jaws snapped at empty air. The wings were the color of recently dried blood and tattered. The legs were manlike and ended in clawed feet. The most horrible part was in the torso, a large gaping mouth flanked by a pair of pincher. Twin sets of teeth twitched and snapped, a thick ugly red tongue completed the horror.

Staggering back Sarutobi backed away. What to do. The larger one was dead or dieing and the smaller victor seemed content to eat its victor. Making a decision Sarutobi turned to the ANBU commander.

"Establish a perimeter around the creature. Keep away from it. For now it seems content to eat. It may leave when done. If not we will give it one chance to explain itself if it is indeed intelligent. However if it attacks I want everyone to defend themselves. Understood?"

Receiving a nod the gathered ninja dispersed around the clearing. For several minutes they watched as the golden creature devoured the black one. When the corpse was mostly bones and small scraps of flesh the golden beast stood and turned. Before anyone could do anything it seemed to adopt a sheepish look. Quickly wiping the gore from its face it began to speak.

Stepping forward and responding to what was obviously an attempt to communicate. Adopting a peaceable pose Sarutobi spoke "Greetings, strange creature, I am the leader of The Village Hidden in the Leafs. May I ask for what purpose have you come?' Adopting a harder stance he spoke again "Be warned if you intend to attack we will defend ourselves." The creature stared at him and for a moment Sarutobi thought that an attack was imminent. Especially after it began emitting several loud barking growls but then Sarutobi realized that the creature was laughing. He began to frown when it stepped back.

In a strangely fluid motion the monster collapsed in on itself. Where before stood a twenty foot golden monster, there was a beautiful woman. She was tall Sarutobi noted. With long arms and legs, a light tan and long black hair. A oval face with full lips beneath a pert nose that was set between two bright green eyes. She wore a white outfit with black trim. Smiling the monster turned woman strode forward towards him and spoke in a smooth voice.

"Hello. I am terrible sorry about all this. I was hungry and focused on my meal. So sorry if I scared someone. I had to pull out all the stops , cause those things are really tough but incredibly taste."

Quickly getting over his shock Sarutobi spoke again. "Well now that you have finished your 'meal' what you you plan own doing? I'll repeat myself, we will defend ourselves if you attack."

A light laugh was his response. " I usually don't eat humans. I just feels almost like cannibalism seeing how I used to be one. Besides do you know how many I would have to eat. Way to much trouble. Anyway I am being rude. I haven't introduced myself. My name is a secret but most people call me 'Jack'."

Confused at the newly named Jack. "My name is Sarutobi Hizuren. If you don't plan on attacking us what will you do?"

"Oh I don't know. I am on vacation for the next century or so. This seems like an interesting place. All of you are mages correct. Well then why don't you hire me. I can do a whole bunch of things. From teaching and babysitting to shattering armies."

"You said something about mages. I am afraid you are mistaken. We are ninja soldiers trained to use chakra. This is a hidden village. We contract out many things from choirs to escorting wagons to assassinations."

Waving his protests off "Mages shinobi whatever. Energy is energy. This charka stuff is produced by your bodies right? Then I know magic for that. Draw power from nature or whatever, I got magic for that too. If you need an extra arm or a new one I have implants too. Please this has been so boring without anything to do. I haven't met another traveler in almost a thousand years and I have no one to fight. So please let me work for you for a few decades or something. Just as a way to kill time. I super pinky promise I won't eat anyone from your village or who works for you."

Unable to stand to the woman's enthusiasm. He knew when not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and this incredibly strange and powerful monster woman was a gift from heaven 'ironic considering her monstrous appearance.' She seemed genuine and she has no connections to anything around here.

Nodding at her request. "Very well if you agree to obey our laws and work for me I will consider it. Come with me to my office. We can work the details out there."

Waving off the ANBU Sarutobi slowly escorted the woman to his office if this was a good idea or a horrible mistake no one knew. But they all knew they would find out soon. The last thing they heard was

"Yay! a vacation from my vacation."


End file.
